


In the Sewers

by StarRoseColors



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 2012 Apriltello had such potential, AU, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Bi April O'Neil, Canon Compliant, Deaf Character, F/F, F/M, Family, Female/Female Relationship, Female/Male Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gay, Gen, Human Experimentation, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Indian April O'Neil, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Casey Jones, Post-Canon, Psychic Abilities, Science Experiments, This Apriltello is healthy and fuelled by 'I can do better', Will add tags as I go, black april o'neil, male/male relationship, nobody is straight, open for requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: My open for prompts fic collection of ROTTMNT and my own version of TMNT with an actually healthy Apriltello relationship. I am open for requests.





	1. Science Baby

**Author's Note:**

> The Apriltello in any of these is fuelled by 'I can do better.' In 2012 it had such potential because it was new and it got ruined by Donnie's creepiness and April constantly switching between flirting and being disgusted by it. So any Apriltello, I will try to do better.

“Big Mama is trying to claim your son again.”

Draxum didn’t look up from the documents on his desk. “My son?”

“Yes. Donnie, your science baby.” Lou crossed his arms. “Somehow, he managed to blow up her office again. I wonder how he did that.”

Barely noticeable, the baron’s lip twitched. “Yes, I wonder.”

His husband moved from the doorway to lean on his chair. “You really must let go of this rivalry with her."

"Maybe."

Lou rolled his eyes.

* * *

When their sons returned, Donnie found three barrels of uranium in his lab.


	2. Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou has regrets.

"I'll have you know, this is entirely your fault." Lou let out a groan at his husband's words. He was clutching a pillow over his head. It was a vain attempt to block out the "music" coming from downstairs. "'Try something new, it'll be good for you.' He's trying something new."

Lou removed the pillow. "I only suggested it so the house would be blown up less. I had no idea he would drag the other boys in."

This was Lou's fault.

In an attempt to lessen constant explosions, he had encouraged Donnie to try new things. Draxum really didn't understand. In his mind, love and science were the only things that mattered. 

Donnie had decided to try music.

Only to drag his brothers in.

And...Lou had his limits.

"This is your fault." His husband reminded him. That sealed his decision.

* * *

 

"Yeah, all our instruments disappeared." Donnie told his father a day later. The two were working on their own projects. The father was working on his DNA project while the son was trying to improve his shell protector. "That was extremely weird."

"Yes, extremely weird." Draxum said, eyeing Lou as he walked by.

He was flashed an innocent smile.


	3. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April's psychic powers are tested. (My TMNT. Apriltello is shown.)

"So, what this should do…" Donnie finished attaching the last sucker to April's head. "Is measure your brainwaves. We'll be able to see if your brainwaves change while using-"

"While using your "spidey sense"." Leo said, waving his hands. He and the other two with Casey were sitting in the lab as well.

Donnie hummed. "While I do think that 'spidey sense' is a good way to describe it, we've seen that it is much more complex than that." He moved to the monitor, pulling up the program. "Spiderman's spidey sense only gives him a vague idea that danger is afoot. April's power was like that when she had no idea that she had it. But lately, with a bit of practice, we've also seen her use telekinesis and telepathy."

He was given blank looks.

Donnie sighed. "Moving things with the mind and mind reading."

" _ Oh _ ."

"So, should I just read a mind in general or is there one specific mind I should try?" April asked.

"Do me, do me!" Mikey yelled, waving his hand in the air. "I wanna try!"

"Okay, try Mikey's mind. Actually, we might get different results with different minds." He stopped for a moment, thinking about that experiment. He shook it off for later. "In three, two," Donnie flicked a switch. " _ Go _ ."

There was no sound. April's eyes slid shut. After a moment, Mikey's eyes followed. Donnie's eyes tracked his girlfriend's brain waves visible on screen.

"And...stop." Their eyes opened. "This is interesting."

"What?" Raph said, moving to look at the screen.

"April's brain activity spiked the moment she started the mental conversation with Mikey. I expected it rise a little bit, but not to these levels." He looked over the results. "I want to try some more experiments, but that can wait."

Mikey and Leo helped April peel off the suckers before the boys left. Donnie and April were left alone. The former was muttering to himself. "Maybe I can make a tracker…?"

"Donnie?"

"Yes love?"

"Thanks."

"Anything for you."

April smiled before pressing a kiss to his cheek. Donnie flushed. "Love you!"

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike 2012, I made April have her psychic powers her entire life, even if it was only a vague spidey sense.
> 
> Donnie and April after the slow burn of their relationship can be a very affectionate couple.


	4. Moonlit Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a nice night to spy on your ex husband.

The night was quiet.

Draxum moved across the rooftops of New York City. Huginn and Muninn were on a spying mission to keep an eye on the Foot. Despite what he told them, he didn't trust them one bit. He didn't feel like going back to Mystic City and his quiet lab yet.

_ No, that's not it, is it? _

_ Lou. _

Ever since he had learned his beloved was still alive, Draxum had felt breathless. Lou Jitsu and his adoration for the baron was a drug, an addiction. He had thought he had gotten over it during thirteen years alone. Then he had seen Lou in the turtles…

Well, his addiction had come roaring back.

It hadn't helped that Lou was still alive as well.

He wanted him. He  _ needed _ him. He needed him to conquer the surface. He wanted his affections again-

Loud laughter broke through his thoughts. On a another rooftop, he could see the familiar forms of his creations. The eye burning yellow jacket showed their human friend with them. His heart let out a thump at seeing a cloaked figure among them. Lou pulled his hood down, revealing his gentle smile.

Draxum settled down, keeping his eyes on his husband.

Just long enough


	5. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have run after Shredder, leaving the humans to pick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinted at April/Donnie/Sunita

The boys had left, running after Shredder. April could understand, still wanting to take several showers just to get rid of Shredder’s psychic presence. It didn’t mean she couldn’t worry about her boyfriend. Her girlfriend knew to stay indoors after a quick call and she and her dad were going to try and spread the message to the rest to the neighborhood. (She had also called Todd and Senor Hueso to give them the alert.)

Still, it left the humans alone with an unconscious and wounded Splinter. There was also a wounded Draxum, crumpled into a pile. Huginn and Muninn had reappeared, perching on Irma’s shoulders as the teens stared at the yokai.  _“Is he dead?”_  Irma signed eventually. Casey shrugged.

April pulled out the spare staff Donnie had given her. Extending it, she cautiously approached Draxum. It was possible that he was dead- the beating Shredder had delivered would certainly kill an unmutated human. When she was close enough, she gave him a few pokes. A groan was met at the poking and she took a few steps back.

“He’s unconscious, not dead,” she announced.

“So…are we taking him with us?”

_“We can’t! At least, not to the lair!”_

April wasn’t sure if she could look Leo or Mikey in the eyes again if they left Draxum here to die. “We aren’t taking him to the lair,” she said before squatting to poke him again. “Hey. Hey, Drax. Draxum. Draxum!” Eyes opened and the baron managed to shift, looking at her through pain clouded eyes. “Portal,” she said, extending her hand. He spat a few words in some language before dropping the compass in her hand and then passing out again. “Yeah, me too buddy.”

“Where are you going?” Huginn asked as April made the sigil. It glowed purple for a moment before turning into a portal. “I mean, you’re bringing Boss along and I don’t think he’ll be very happy in a human apartment.” Muninn chimed up.

“We’re not taking him to a human apartment,” April said, grabbing one of Draxum’s arms. Certainly not her family’s apartment. “Irma, get Splinter. Casey, help me.” The trio managed to drag the older two through the portal to a familiar office. Big Mama, in human form, stared at them.

“Not a  _word_ ,” April said, suddenly feeling very tired. “Where’s the first aid kit?”


End file.
